Recliner chairs and other reclining seating units have proven to be popular with consumers. These seating units typically move from an upright position, in which the backrest is generally upright, to one or more reclined positions, in which the backrest pivots to be less upright. The movement of the seating unit between the upright and reclined positions is typically controlled by a pair of matching reclining mechanisms that are attached to the seat, backrest and base of the chair.
One particularly popular reclining chair is the so-called “wall-proximity” chair. In a conventional reclining chair, as the backrest moves to the reclined position, the tipper end of the backrest moves rearwardly relative to the base of the chair. As a result, typically the chair cannot be positioned such that the backrest is adjacent a wall, as the reclining backrest would strike the wall and thereby be prevented from fully reclining. A wall-proximity” reclining chair includes some type of mechanism (typically either a linkage or a set of wheels that roll on a track) that move the seat of the chair forward relative to the base to provide additional room for the backrest to recline. Exemplary wall-proximity chairs are illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 4,077,663 to Cycowicz et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,337,977 to Rogers et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,531,778 to Rogers, U.S. Pat No.4,805,960 to Tacker, U.S. Pat. No. 5,588,710 to Wiecek, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,992,930 to LaPointe et al., the disclosures of each of which are hereby incorporated herein in their entireties. A typical wall-proximity chair in an upright position can be placed with the backrest within 3 to 4 inches of an adjacent wall.
One potential shortcoming of wall-proximity chairs is that the wall-proximity mechanism or wheel/rail system is typically somewhat complex, with multiple interconnected intricate parts. As such, production of these mechanisms can be relatively expensive. Consequently, it would be desirable to provide a relatively uncomplicated and inexpensive wall-proximity mechanism.